Orpheus' Revenge
by GothEmo33
Summary: Dark found out that he had a little sister, but a few years ago they got separated caused by war... will his sister accept him as her brother again ? indonesian language


Malam itu, anak kecil itu sedang tertidur pulas bersama dengan kakaknya. Saat itu pukul 12 malam. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Kedua anak itu pun terbangun.

"Ya? Siapa itu?" seorang wanita bertanya. Anak kecil itu diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya karena penasaran.Wanita itu membuka pintunya.

Di situ berdiri beberapa orang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan mukanya tertutup dalam jubah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka merenggut wajah wanita itu. Tangan mereka berkeriput dan berwarna hijau lumut. Wanita itu mencoba untuk berteriak, tapi sebelum ia sempat, orang itu menusuk jantungnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Wanita itu pun terjatuh dengan genangan darah di sekelilingnya.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA ISTRIKU!!" seorang bapak berteriak. Orang itu pun dengan secepat kilat membunuh bapak itu.

Anak itu pun menjerit histeris. Orang-orang itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. Salah satu dari mereka berlari ke arah anak itu dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Kuku-kukunya sudah haus akan darah. Anak itu menutup matanya.

Untung anak itu terselamatkan. Anak itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan di depannya terdapat kakaknya yang lehernya terluka. Simbol aneh yang terdapat pada lehernya telah tergores. Darah mengalir dari lukanya, ia menutupnya dengan tangannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan darahnya yang mengucur terus-menerus.

Dari luar mereka mendengar semua orang berteriak minta tolong. Ibu-ibu dan anak-anak berlarian. Semua jalan telah tertutup oleh kolam-kolam darah. Rumah-rumah mereka telah terbakar habis tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

"Pergilah dari sini, lari sejauh-jauhnya, nanti aku akan menyusul," kakaknya berkata.

"T-tapi... Apa kakak akan..."

"Aku bilang pergi dari sini!"

Anak itu pun tanpa membantah kabur dari tempat itu.

Setelah ia berlari cukup jauh, anak kecil itu menoleh ke belakang. Rumahnya juga sudah dilanda kobaran api.

"TIDAK!! MAMA PAPA!! KAKAAK!" anak itu menjerit. Ia mulai berlari lagi menuju rumahnya. Lalu dari kobaran api, kakaknya muncul dengan sayap putih terbang ke arahnya dan membawa adiknya terbang jauh.

"Tapi mama dan papa?" anak itu bertanya dengan cemas.

"...Mereka... Sudah tiada..."

Salah seorang berjubah hitam itu membawa busur dan mengarahkan panahnya pada mereka. Panah itu menusuk sayapnya, mereka pun terjatuh. Tanpa ragu ia mencabut panahnya dan dengan cepat kakaknya terbangun dan membawa lari adiknya. Punggungnya mulai berdarah.

"Sepertinya kita sudah pergi cukup jauh."

Anak kecil itu mulai menangis.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau kehilangan mama papa..."

Kakaknya pun memeluk adiknya.

"Jangan khawatir... Aku kan sudah janji untuk selalu melindungimu," ia berkata.

Anak itu memandang tempat tinggal mereka yang telah dilahap habis-habis oleh kobaran api.

"Janji kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"...Iya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Anak kecil itu mulai menangis di pelukan kakaknya. Kobaran api telah menutupi tempat tinggal mereka.

"Simpanlah ini, kemungkinan kamu akan memerlukannya nanti," kakaknya memberikan sehelai bulu sayapnya, yang bertuliskan nama adiknya dengan darahnya. Ia meletakkannya di tangannya. Anak kecil itu menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mulai menangis lagi. Kemudia, seorang datang dari balik pohon dan mencoba menculik mereka.

"Tidak!! Jangan pergiii!" jerit anak itu.

"Lepaskan!"

Sudah terlambat… Ia sudah menghilang di hutan gelap itu, bersama dengan penculik.

Anak itu akhirnya sendirian, ia mencoba berteriak untuk meminta tolong, tapi semua sudah tiada.

"MAMA!! PAPAA!!"

**ORPHEUS' REVENGE**

Kyoko Kitagawa mengikat dasinya, merapikan baju dan roknya, lalu mengikat rambutnya. Ia memiliki rambut coklat yang indah seperti warna matanya. Tetapi, ia sedikit abnormal, ia tidak tahu kenapa, di lehernya terdapat sebuah simbol aneh, ia berpikir, sebelum ia lupa ingatan, ia pernah diberi tato oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Saat ini ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil 9 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sebenarnya bukan meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan, tetapi… Sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan lagi…

"Paman, bibi, aku berangkat ya!" kata Kyoko. Sebelum ia berangkat, ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan membuka salah satu lacinya.di situ terdapat sehelai bulu bertuliskan "Kyoko Kitagawa" dengan darah. Ia mengambilnya dari laci itu dan menggenggamnya. Sepertinya hanya sehelai bulu, tapi tanpa alasan yang jelas, menurut Kyoko bulu sayap itu sangat berharga baginya. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Kyaa! Aku telat!" ia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju sekolah.

Angin sejuk menghembus muka dan rambutnya, daun-daun berjatuhan.

"_M__usim gugur…"_ ia berpikir.

"Kyokooo!" jerit seseorang dari belakang.

"Pagi, Yumi" kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum. Yumi merupakan teman baiknya sejak mereka TK, mereka selalu curhat satu sama lain, dan membuat tugas bersama-sama. Yumi memiliki rambut dan mata hitam. Rambutnya selalu dikepang dan sepanjang pinggangnya.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku mendapat undangan dari Niki, katanya ia akan mengadakan pesta pada Sabtu malam. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Yumi.

"Umm… Belum tahu juga sih."

"Ooh, paman sama bibimu gak bolehin ya?"

"B-bukan begitu…" kata Kyoko dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ya sudah, gak masalah sih kalau gak ikut, tapi kalau bisa, datang ya" ujar Yumi.

"Iya, aku usahakan" jawab Kyoko.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyoko berjalan ke rumah seperti biasa. Tapi, kenapa hari ini ia merasa agak aneh? Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Mengapa ia sangat yakin bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya? Lalu Kyoko berhenti, menutup matanya, dan hening sejenak. Ia merasakan sesuatu berada dekatnya, hidup, bernapas dengan sangat pelan, mencoba agar ia tidak ketahuan.

Lalu sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya, Kyoko berusaha menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin teriak, tapi tangan yang satu lagi menutup mulutnya. Beberapa orang menyusulnya, mereka semua memakai jubah hitam dan mukanya tertutup dalam jubahnya. Lalu, Kyoko baru sadar bahwa tangan-tangan mereka tidak normal, mereka berwarna hijau, hampir seperti lumut dan berkeriput. Mereka mencoba agar Kyoko tidak dapt bergerak, mereka memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai kuku mereka yang panjang menusuk dagingnya.

**CHAPTER 2:**

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, meminta tolong, tapi pada saat itu tidak ada seorang pun. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"_Seseorang, tolong aku… TOLONG AKU!!"_ Kyoko berkata dalam hatinya. Kemudian, seseorang lelaki sekitar umur 17 atau 18 tampak di atasnya. Kyoko tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, karena sinar mataharinya terlalu mencolok, ia mencoba untuk fokus, lama-kelamaan… Mengapa ia melihat figur seseorang dengan sayap? Kyoko sangat tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, laki itu benar-benar mempunyai sayap! Tapi… Mengapa warnyanya hitam?

Orang itu dengan secepat kilat meyerang dan memukul penjahat yang menarik rambut Kyoko. Darah mengalir di sepanjang jalan. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak buahnya. Darah mengucur dari tubuh mereka. Sekarang tinggal satu lagi yang tersisa.

"Pergilah dari sini! Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak kembali lagi!" seru pria itu.

Kemudian dengan panik ia lari dan menghilang.

Pria berjubah hitam itu pun menghadap Kyoko, dan dengan tenang orang tersebut datang menghampirinya. Kyoko terjatuh dan mencoba melarikan dirinya, tapi kakinya terkilir saat para penculik tersebut menangkapnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu" ia berkata.

"Cobalah untuk tidak bergerak, kamu akan lebih melukai dirimu". Lalu ia merobek lengan bajunya dan membungkus kaki Kyoko yang terluka, pria itu melihat lehernya, yang terdapat simbol aneh itu, tetapi sepertinya Kyoko tidak menyadarinya. Muka Kyoko merah.

"Sekarang coba gerakkan pelan-pelan" Kyoko melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Ajaib! Rasa sakitnya sudah mulai menghilang! Bahkan, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi, ia bertanya-tanya, siapakah dia? Sepertinya Kyoko sudah pernah melihatnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan di mana.

"Maaf, aku sudah harus pergi dan meninggalkanmu di sini" lelaki itu berkata, dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Tunggu, siapa nama…" tapi ia sudah terbang jauh.

"_Apa yang telah terjadi? Tidak, aku tidak percaya__. Ini mimpi… Ya, ini pasti mimpi!"_ pikirnya.

"Paman, bibi, aku pu…"

"Kyoko! Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kamu pulang telat hari ini?" bibinya bertanya dengan panik.

"T-tidak, kok. Benar. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kyoko dengan gelisah.

Lalu bibinya menyadari kaki kirinya yang dibungkus oleh laki itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?"

"Oh, itu… Aku hanya tersandung air pada saat pulang" jawab Kyoko.

"Syukurlah, bibi kira terjadi sesuatu padamu" bibinya memeluknya dengan erat.

"M-maaf bi, aku ada P.R, nanti saja ya, bi" wajah Kyoko sedikit pucat, lalu ia menuju kamarnya dan mandi. Setelah selesai, ia berpakaian. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada hari itu. _"Siapakah orang itu? Mengapa ia membantuku? Dan… Mengapa pada saat ia berkata akan meninggalkanku, wajahnya pucat?" _ia pikir

"_Sebaiknya, aku pikirkan besok saja…__"_ dan akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

**CHAPTER 3:**

"HARUS BERAPA KALIKAH AKU MENGATAKANNYA KEPADAMU UNTUK TIDAK MEMBANTU PARA NEOPHEUS?!" seorang wanita menjerit dengan keras. Rambut dan matanya berwarna sehitam burung gagak, ia mengenakan gaun hitam, dihiasi dengan manik-manik, disampingnya duduklah seorang gadis kecil seumuran Kyoko yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan wanita itu, mukanya sama sekali tidak berekspresi, dan hanya mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki sayap.

Ia sedang berjerit kepada lelaki yang tadi telah menyelamatkan Kyoko. Pria itu tetap diam sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia" ia berkata, wajahnya masih pucat. Wanita itu menghampirinya dengan wajah marah, dan menamparnya. Lelaki itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau sekali lagi melakukannya, aku terpaksa harus mencabut nyawamu!"

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia" ia menjawab.

Orang-orang lain bersembunyi dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang wanita itu ucapkan. Mereka semua juga mempunyai sayap, seperti lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Kyoko, tapi dibanding yang lain, dia punya adalah yang paling besar daripada yang lain. Wanita itu lalu memeluk pria itu dan berkata: "Burung hitam kecilku, bisakah kau, bawakan anak itu yang telah kau selamatkan siang ini, kepadaku?"

Laki itu tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Tapi, apa yang hendak Yang Mulia lakukan kepadanya?"

"Jangan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu!!" wanita itu menjerit sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, apabila itu Yang Mulia inginkan"

**CHAPTER 4:**

Keesokan paginya, Kyoko masih tetap bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya.

"_Siapakah dia? Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, aku penasaran…"_ ia pikir. Pada saat berjalan ke sekolah, ia melihat Yumi, wajahnya sedikit cemas dan pucat.

"Pagi, Yumi"

"Ah, iya pagi…" jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kok hari ini kamu kelihatannya bermasalah?" ujar Kyoko.

"Oh bukan apa-apa kok, cuma kurang tidur saja."

Kyoko merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa.

"_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadaku,"_ ia pikir. Saat jalan pulang, ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang ia temukan kemarin, ia sangat kaget. Dan pada saat ini ia tidak mengenakan jubah hitam seperti sebelumnya, melainkan pakaian normal dan tidak bersayap. Kyoko berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Kemudian laki itu memberikan sesuatu di tangannya, dan pergi. Kyoko membuka kertas itu, di situ tertulis: _"Temukan aku di atap sekolahmu sekarang juga."_ Apa yang ia maksud? Apa ia bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadanya?

Setelah ia sampai di atap, ia menemukan lelaki itu.

"M-mengapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyoko.

"Kyoko, apakah kau tahu apapun mengenai Neopheus dan Orpheus?" tanya orang itu. Kyoko sangat kaget, mengapa ia bisa tahu namanya?

"Umm… S-sama sekali tidak, tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Baguslah, lebih baik kau tidak tahu," laki itu jawab. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"… Oh iya, sejak kemarin, aku belum tahu namamu," akhirnya Kyoko tanyakan juga.

"Namaku Dark," ia jawab.

"Lalu… Mengapa, kau… Menyelamatkanku, sedangkan kau tidak mengenalku?" Kyoko tanpa sengaja melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Bukankah… Itu tugas seorang malaikat?" kata Dark.

"Jadi… Kau sedang mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah… Seorang malaikat?" Kyoko tanya.

"…Tidak juga," jawabnya.

"Sebetulnya… Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang dirimu," Kyoko tertawa. Dark pun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Dark, kita jadi teman, yuk," ujar Kyoko. Wajah Dark pucat lagi.

"Maaf, tapi… Kumohon jangan sekarang…"

"Kenapa?"

Seseorang muncul dari pintu atap sekolah. Yumi. Dark kaget saat melihatnya, dan pada saat Kyoko menoleh ke sampingnya, ia sudah tidak ada.

"Ah, Yumi! J-jangan anggap apa-apa, barusan saya hanya sendirian, hanya imajinasimu!"

"…Dasar pengkhianat," kata Yumi dengan dingin, tapi Kyoko tahu kata-kata itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya, melainkan kepada Kougaiji. Kyoko semakin bingung. Apakah Yumi benar-benar mengenalnya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengannya?" tanya Yumi. Kyoko tetap diam, dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya, wajahnya suram.

"Beri tahu! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" jerit Yumi.

"Yumi! Sekarang-sekarang ini kenapa kau sedang tidak bersikap seperti biasanya? Apa kau sakit? Atau…"

"Itu bukan yang aku tanya, kan?!" Yumi memotong kata-kata Kyoko.

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Janganlah sekali-kali kau bicara kepadanya lagi!" teriak Yumi. Lalu ia meninggalkan Kyoko sendirian di atap sekolah. Apa yang ia maksud dengan semua yang dia katakan?

**CHAPTER 5:**

Dark mencoba untuk bernapas lagi, ia telah terbang sangat jauh dari sekolah Kyoko. Ia pun mendarat, tempatnya seperti sebuah hutan. Di tengah hutan tersebut, terdapat sebuah patung perempuan sedang duduk di kursi yang dihias. Ia memegang wajah perempuan itu, lalu sinar berwarna biru mengkilau dari tangannya. Perempuan itu dengan ajaib hidup. Ia memiliki rambut dan mata coklat, dan ia mengenakan gaun putih yang indah. Perempuan itu memandang wajah Dark dan berdiri dari kursinya. Dark memeluknya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," Dark berkata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu… Sudah menemukannya?" perempuan itu tanya.

"Sudah, ia baik-baik saja," ia jawab.

"Baguslah. Apakah... Ia sudah tahu?"

"...Aku belum memberi tahunya."

Mereka terhening sejenak. Lalu Dark memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Rika, aku akan berusaha untuk melepaskan kutukanmu…"

Kyoko berlari menuju pulang. Setelah sampai, ia bergegas ke kamarnya dan ganti bajunya, lalu pergi keluar rumah lagi.

"_Di mana kamu, Dark? Cepat muncul!" _ia berkata dalam hati. Setelah ia berlari cukup lama, ia berhenti, Kyoko menoleh kiri kanan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Maafkan aku,__ aku telah mengkhianatimu…"_ suaranya terdengar seperti suara Dark. Kyoko berbalik, meilhat ke belakangnya, ke atasnya, ke semua arah. Tetapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sudah mulai gelap. Kyoko menangis, berharap agar ia datang lagi, tapi setelah beberapa jam, ia tidak muncul. Kyoko sudah mulai putus asa.

Ia pun jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah jalan, dengan mendadak ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam, matanya pun hitam, dan mengenakan gaun hitam. Ia merasa takut dan mulai berlari.

"Mau ke mana dikau, anak kecil yang manis?" wanita itu berkata dengan dingin. Kyoko berhenti.

"Janganlah kabur, bukannya, kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu yang pernah menyelamatkanmu?" kata wanita itu sambil memegang pundaknya. Kyoko berkeringat dingin.

"Siapa kamu?!"

"Ayolah, ikuti aku, Dark sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," wanita itu mengatakannya dengan lembut. Kyoko pun mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kastil. Tempatnya sangat gelap, kastil itu pun berwarna hitam, sampai hampir tidak kelihatan di malam hari. Kyoko mulai gemetar.

"_Jangan! Jangan ikuti dia__! Kau tertipu, balik dan lari pulang saat ada kesempatan,"_ suara yang mirip Dark muncul lagi. Kyoko kira itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

Mereka pun memasuki kastil tersebut. Dalamnya lebih gelap dari yang ia kira. Ia mulai gelisah, kakinya sudah ingin melangkah keluar. Terdapat banyak tikus di langit-langit, sarang laba-laba ada di mana-mana.

Di tengah ruangan gelap itu, terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi.

"Duduklah," wanita itu berkata. Kyoko melakukan apa yang ia suruh dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Sekarang, apa saja yang telah Dark ceritakan kepadamu?" wanita itu bertanya. Kyoko kaget, bagaimana ia dapat mengetahui tentangnya?

"M-maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya," Kyoko jawab.

"Jangan bohong, bukannya ia pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"T-tidak, sama sekali tidak pernah"

"KATAKANLAH YANG SEBENARNYA! Atau, kau ini memang ingin nasibmu sama sepertinya?" Wanita itu mendekati Kyoko dan memegang dagunya.

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Atau, kau ingin nasibmu malang sepertinya? Sayapmu, dapatku jadikan sebagai senjata utamaku juga" wanita itu berkata dengan senyum yang menyeramkan. Sayap? Apa yang ia maksud dengan sayap? Apa ia juga memiliki sayap? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana ia mempunyai sayap tanpa mengetahuinya?

Kyoko mundur, dan terjatuh.

"Penjaga!" wanita itu memanggilnya. Seseorang dalam jubah hitam datang, dan memegang erat kedua tangan Kyoko dan satu lagi menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah diracuni obat tidur. Kyoko tidak sempat menjerit, dan setelah dua detik, ia jatuh pingsan.

"_Kyoko, di mana kamu?"_ Dark mencoba memanggil Kyoko. Ia tidak merasakan auranya di sekitarnya.

"_Mengapa ka__mu harus sebegitu cerobohnya?" _ia pikir. Ia pun terbang menuju kastil yang gelap itu. Pada saat ia membuka pintu yang besar itu, ia sangat kaget.

"Wah, ternyata pangeran penyelamat datang juga, terima kasih telah membantuku mencarinya," wanita itu berkata dengan dingin.

Kyoko sedang berada di dalam tabung besar berisi air, punggungnya dicolok beberapa kabel, di tangan dan kakinya juga. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pada saat itu bajunya diganti dengan gaun hitam.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon, lepaskan dia!"

"Mengapa aku harus berbuat demikian? Bukannya kau berterima kasih, malah kau marah, bukankah lebih baik ia menjadi seorang Orpheus juga? Dan agar nasibmu sama dengannya," wanita itu menjawab.

"Kasshim… Lepaskan dia, SEKARANG JUGA!" Dark terbang menghampirinya dan sebuah bola api keluar dari tangannya.

"KAMU INI! BERANINYA KURANG AJAR!" tetapi Kasshim dengan gesit menghindarinya, dan bola api itu membakar kabel-kabel yang tercolok ke tabung besar itu. Kasshim berbalik menyerang dengan bola api yang lebih besar, tapi Kougaiji dengan cepat membuat sebuah perisai.

"Kau telah menjadi cukup kuat," Kasshim berkata. Dengan gesit, Kasshim menendang mukanya, dan ia pun terjatuh.

Dark mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat melepaskan Kyoko dari tabung itu. Kasshim menghampirinya dan mencekiknya sampai ia jatuh lagi. Tangan Kasshim yang satu lagi membuka bagian kerahnya, dan di situ terdapat simbol yang sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Kyoko, hanya simbolnya terdapat bekas luka. Kasshim tersenyum dengan kejam.

"Kamu benar-benar orang yang paling pertama untuk menantangku, sudah kebagusan aku memberimu kekuatan sebesar itu, tetapi, kau tidak pernah berterima kasih sekalipun." kata Kasshim.

**CHAPTER 7:**

Dark mencoba untuk menghirup udara, tapi ia tak bisa bernapas sekali pun. Lalu ia mencengkram tangan Kasshim dan membakarnya. Kasshim pun menjerit kesakitan, dan terbang ke arah tabung itu, dan memecahkannya. Ia memutuskan semua kabel yang tercolok pada tubuhnya. Kyoko terjatuh, tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh dasar, ia ditangkap oleh Dark. Ia terbang dengan cepat dan kabur dari kastil itu.

Untungnya, Kasshim tidak memiliki sayap, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"PENGKHIANAT! BALIK KE SINI!" jerit Kasshim. Tetapi Dark telah terbang jauh.

Kasshim tersenyum dengan keji.

"Jangan khawatir Dark, aku akan membalas dendam, tunggu saja kau," ia berkata.

Ia pun mendarat di mana patung perempuan itu berada. Di dekat letak patung tersebut terdapat sebuah gua. Dark membaringkan Kyoko di dalam gua tersebut, dan menyelimutinya dengan jubahnya.

Ia keluar dari gua itu, dan menghampiri patung perempuan tersebut. Ia memegang pipinya.

"_Memang, aku ini benar-benar pengkhianat,"_ ia berkata kepada dirinya. Bulan purnama keluar dari awan-awan. Dark berbalik untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"_Tidak, jangan sekarang!__"_ simbol yang terdapat pada lehernya terasa seperti terbakar, ia terjatuh pada lututnya. Kedua matanya lama-kelamaan berwarna merah darah, dan kuku-kukunya memanjang.

**CHAPTER 8:**

"Kojiro, berapa lama lagi sampai prosesnya selesai?" Kasshim bertanya.

"Beberapa menit lagi, Yang Mulia," prajurit itu menjawab. Kasshim memandang anak lelaki di dalam tabung itu. Punggungnya tercolok oleh kabel-kabel seperti Kyoko.

"_Orpheusku, jangan takut, aku akan segera membalas dendam kepada__**nya**__"_ Kasshim berkata dalam hati. Anak itu pun terbangun.

"_Di mana aku? Kyoko... __Kamu di mana? Tidak... JANGAN!"_ anak itu mencoba untuk menghirup udara.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang," Kasshim memerintah. Air di dalam tabung itu pun surut, kabel-kabelnya terputus. Anak itu terjatuh. Punggungnya terasa seperti terbakar. Sayapnya pun keluar, ia berteriak kesakitan, sayapnya yang dulu seputih salju lama-kelamaan berwarna sehitam burung gagak...

Dark pun terbangun, ia berkeringat.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi..."

Ia memandang Kyoko. Sepertinya ia masih tertidur pulas.

"Kyoko," Dark berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya, "untung aku sudah menemukanmu, maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kuperbuat."

Kyoko pun terbangun, Dark tersenyum lembut.

"D-di mana ini? Seingat aku tadi aku di... D-DARK?!" mukanya memerah. Kyoko mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ukh! K-kenapa punggungku..." rasanya bagaikan sesuatu akan keluar dari punggungnya. Terasa seperti terbakar.

"_Tidak mungkin... Apa itu berarti...?"_ Dark berpikir.

"Kyoko, sekarang kamu umur 14 ya?" ia bertanya.

"I-itu tidak penting. Punggung s-sakit! Aakh!!" Kyoko memegang erat bajunya. Dark meletakkan tangannya di punggung Kyoko dan yang satu lagi memegang dadanya.

"S-sedang apa kamu?"

"Coba bernapas," Kyoko pun melakukan apa yang ia perintah. Mendadak Kyoko merasa sesak sehingga batuk. Punggungnya terasa semakin panas. Sesuatu mulai keluar dari punggungnya, Kyoko menjerit kesakitan. Lama-kelamaan, sayap putih mulai muncul dari punggungnya. Bulu-bulu berterbangan ke mana-mana. Darah mengalir dari punggung Kyoko.

"A-apa yang telah..." Kyoko pun terjatuh dan bersandar pada Dark, ia memeluknya.

"Sudah, istirahatlah dulu," ujar Dark. Dengan pelan Kyoko menutup matanya, ia pun tertidur pulas.

Kyoko mulai bergerak dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Hari sudah semakin sore.

"_Lho__, kok?"_ Kyoko melihat ke atas.

"D-DARK?!" mengapa ia sedang dipeluknya?

"Kamu tidur lama juga," ia berkata dengan senyuman. Muka Kyoko semakin merah.

"K-kenapa sih harus pakai peluk-peluk segala?! Lagian aku kan tidak benar-benar mengenalmu!"

"Ingatkah kamu dengan simbol ini?" Dark menunjukkan simbol pada lehernya. Kyoko kaget. Mengapa ia mempunyai simbol yang sama dengannya? Kyoko melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Dark.

"T-tapi, tidak mungkin..."

"Percaya atau tidak, aku ini... Kakakmu, sebelum ingatanmu dihapus oleh Kasshim," Dark berkata dengan nada jujur.

"Ini juga mimpi kan? Kenapa kamu mendadak berkata kamu kakakku? Dan..." Kyoko memandang sayapnya, "Mengapa... Aku... Memiliki sayap?"

"Kyoko, ini bukan mimpi, selama ini kamu tidak bermimpi, aku tidak bohong."

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU PERCAYA!" Kyoko mulai menarik sayapnya, mencoba untuk mencabutnya darah yang sudah mulai kering mengucur lagi. Dark memegang kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Kyoko, jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu, aku tahu ini mengejutkanmu, tapi... Terimalah aku apa adanya," kata Dark.

Kyoko menamparnya.

"JANGAN BOHONG! Aku... Aku tidak... AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN ADIKMU! KAMU BERSAYAP HITAM! KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMPERCAYAIMU?! Kamu... DASAR IBLIS!" Kyoko jerit.

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kyoko.

"Tidakah kamu ingat? Apa kamu tidak bisa mengingat kembali? Kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu?"

Kyoko pun mencoba untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tragis itu.

**CHAPTER 9:**

Perlahan-lahan, Kyoko mengingat sesuatu. Di tengah-tengah kobaran api, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh kakak lelakinya. Sayapnya yang seputih salju bernoda darah. Sebelum ia meninggalkan adiknya, sepertinya ia meninggalkan sesuatu. Anak kecil itu menggenggamnya dengan erat, seperti barang itu sangat berarti baginya. Mereka berdua berpelukan seperti mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Sampai suatu ketika seseorang menculik kakaknya.

Wajah penculik itu seperti wajah Kasshim. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada kepala anak kecil itu, sampai ia jatuh pingsan. Kakaknya pun menghilang bersama wanita itu, kedua tangannya digenggam olehnya. Perlahan-lahan anak itu menutup matanya, dan tertinggal sendiri di tengah-tengah kobaran api. Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam erat barang itu yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

"_Anak itu... Apa... Itu aku?"_ Kyoko berpikir. Wajah kakak lelaki itu yang semula pudar lama-kelamaan tampak seperti wajah Dark.

"_Dark? T-tidak mungkin... Apa itu... Benar-benar dia?"_

Air mata keluar lebih banyak dari mata Kyoko.

"Ternyata... Paman dan bibi... Berbohong kepadaku. Maafkan aku, kakak..." Kyoko menyesal, ia telah bersikap sebegitu kasarnya terhadap kakaknya. Dark memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat. Kyoko mengulang-ulang permintaan maafnya. Ia merasa sangat egois, selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya.

**CHAPTER 10:**

"Berarti... Bulu sayap itu, dari..."

"Ya, itu dari aku,"

"Tapi, kenapa kamu memberikannya padaku? Untuk apa?"

"...Supaya kalau seseorang menemukanmu, mereka dapat tahu bahwa itulah namamu," ia jawab.

Mereka berdua dalam suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyoko tidak tahu, haruskah ia merasa senang, atau terkejut. Pada saat itu yang dapat dilakukan olehnya hanyalah menangis. Masih ada ribu-ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kougaiji. Ia ingin lebih tahu tentang masa lalunya.

"K-kakak? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kyoko berkata dengan ragu.

"Apa?"

"Um... Luka itu, yang ada di leher kakak. Kenapa simbol kakak bisa tergores?" tanyanya. Dark menutup lukanya.

"Ini... Bukan apa-apa, bukan masalah yang harus dihiraukan," ia jawab.

Kyoko melepaskan tangannya dari menutupi simbol pada lehernya tanpa ragu. Sepertinya Dark tidak membantah dan hanya memandangnya. Lalu ia memegang goresan yang terdapat pada lehernya dengan lembut.

"Luka ini... Luka ini demi melindungiku kan? Karena aku... Pada saat itu, kamu terluka parah, benar kan?"

"Kyoko, ini bukan salahmu. Aku hanya tidak akan tahan bila melihatmu terluka," Dark berkata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah malam, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini," ujarnya. Kyoko teringat akan bibinya, pasti ia akan marah-marah karena sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang.

"Aku sih berpikir... Kalau kakak mau tinggal di tempat bibi dan paman, bersamaku," Kyoko berkata dengan muka merah. Dark berdiri, lalu mengangkat dan menggendong Kyoko dalam tangannya.

"Boleh saja," ia berkata dengan senyuman. Kemudian ia membawanya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAA! Kakak! J-jangan cepat-cepat!" Kyoko merasa seperti jantungnya melompat satu denyut. Sebelum mereka terbang jauh dari gua itu, Kyoko berbalik untuk melihatnya. Di luar gua itu terdapat sebuah patung perempuan.

"Kakak, kenapa bisa ada patung di tengah-tengah hutan?" tanya Kyoko. Dark hanya terdiam, seakan ia tidak mendengarnya.

Mereka melintasi pegunungan dan bukit-bukit. Danau-danau yang dipancari sinar bulan terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Kyoko menggenggam bajunya, seakan takut jatuh.

Setelah 10 menit, mereka tiba di depan pintu rumah bibi dan paman Kyoko. Kyoko berbalik untuk melihat Dark.

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Lho kok? Bagaimana bisa mengganti pakaian begitu cepat?!" Kyoko kaget. Dark hanya tertawa. Kemudian dengan gugup Kyoko mengetuk pintunya. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Di situ bibinya berdiri dengan wajah pucat yang sedang membawa sebuah pistol.

"Kyoko? Kyoko, apa itu kamu?" bibinya memandang Dark, dan mengarahkan pistol di kepalanya.

"KAMU! SIAPA KAMU?!" jerit bibinya. Dark terlihat kaget.

"Bi, tenang. D-dia ka... Dia hanya temanku. Tidak apa-apa bi, dia tak akan menyakiti siapa pun," bibinya merendahkan pistolnya.

"Kenapa bibi harus membawa pistol segala? Memang terjadi sesuatu saat ketika aku tidak di rumah?" tanya Kyoko. Muka bibinya berubah ekspresi menjadi kesal.

"Kyoko, sepertinya kita masuk ke rumah dulu."

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kyoko... Pertama kamu harus tahu, paman..." bibinya mulai menangis.

"...Pamanmu terbunuh... Oleh... Bibi pun kurang tahu siapa mereka."

"Apa?! Paman? Seperti apa mereka?" Kyoko bertanya dengan panik.

"M-mereka... Berjubah hitam, muka mereka tertutup..." Kyoko kaget.

"_Bukankah mereka yang mencoba menculikku?"_ Kyoko pikir. Ekspresi Dark seperti marah.

"Kenapa... Kenapa ia mengincarmu terus? Untuk apa?" Dark berkata pada Kyoko.

"M-mengincar? Apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka? Apa kau tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang?" bibinya bergemetar, dan mendekati Dark dengan penasaran.

"M-mereka, mereka yang dulu mencoba m-menculikku." Kyoko berkata dengan ragu.

"Menculik? Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu bibi?!" ia tanya dengan panik.

I'm extremely sorry all my stories all still in progress and i think im gunna get it done around 2 weeks later or so... So sorry!

(Soz its in indonesian language, ill translate it soon so everyone can read it)


End file.
